


Drunken Snogs

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Lee tells the twins who he snogged during the party the night before.





	Drunken Snogs

Lee wrung his hands uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. “Well… ”

“Spit it out mate,” George groaned impatiently, still too hungover to properly open his eyes.

Fred hummed in agreement from somewhere under the pile of coats that people had left in the twins’ bedroom in The Burrow. Lee made a mental note of keeping one for himself later.

“Something strange happened last night,” Lee said, his voice not even half as confident as usual. “And I thought you should know.”

George managed to sit up straighter, sensing the seriousness of the moment. Fred’s hair peaked put from under a pink boa scarf. “How bad can it be?”

“If you’re trying to tell us that I made a fool of myself last night, save your breath; I remember everything.” George rubbed his temples and Fred chuckled.

“No, it’s not that. I just…” Lee saw the mess that his two friends were in that moment and decided that they weren’t in any position to judge him. “I snogged someone.”

Fred emerged from the pile of coats a bit more, his eyes squinting at the light coming in from the window. “Was it Angelina?” he looked at George briefly. “Then who was I snogging?”

George shrugged. “Maybe she has a secret twin.”

“Can you imagine? Two Angelinas? That sounds nice,” Fred seemed lost in his fantasy because he fell back on the coats.

“It was your brother,” Lee announced before he lost them again.

The silence that followed was long and uncomfortable. The twins not talking was never a good sign.

“Ron?” Fred asked, his voice muffled.

“No.”

“Charlie?” George tried.

“No.”

“Bill? Bloody hell Lee, he’s married!”

Before Lee could answer the ridiculous question, George interrupted. “No, no, it must have been Ginny.”

“Ginny’s not our brother.”

“Oh, right.”

Lee had had enough. “Percy.”

This time the silence didn’t last quite as long. 

“PERCY?!” they both yelled simultaneously, their eyes suddenly wide open in shock before squinting and recoiling from the light. 

Lee nodded. “I didn’t plan it but I guess it’s a thing now. I hope you don’t mind.” 

The twins threw themselves back on their respective messy beds. “Man, I thought Percy would die a virgin,” Fred said as he draped an arm over his eyes.

“Actually he’s quite-”

“Stop!” George interrupted Lee. “I don’t want to know.” 

Lee laughed, delighting himself in the knowledge that he now had some of the best pranking material to annoy the twins for a lifetime, even if this thing with Percy amounted to nothing. 

There were steps outside the door and a soft voice murmured, “Lee?” 

It was Percy, no doubt about it, and hearing his name whispered like that from him sent shivers down Lee’s back. He looked at his friends, trying to hold back the sudden burst of happiness he felt. 

George rolled his eyes. “We’re alright, go.” 

“Mate, you could have kissed our mum and I wouldn’t mind,” Fred said with a shrug. 

“Hey!” George protested. 

“Sorry. I’m still a little drunk.” 

The doorknob rattled then and the twins fell silent, closing their eyes and pretending to be asleep. The door opened and Percy appeared, looking like he had just woken up. Lee couldn’t hold back his smile any longer as he stared at his hair all over the place, his spectacles forgotten.

“Thought I’d find you here,” Percy whispered with a rough voice and smiled back. He looked beyond Lee at his two brothers to confirm they were asleep. “Want breakfast?” 

Lee nodded as Percy took his hand, leading him out of the room. 

“Thank Merlin they’re asleep. Can you imagine what they’d say if they found out now?” Percy asked once they were on the other side of the door. 

Lee leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Percy’s lips, earning a soft hum as Percy’s eyes fluttered shut. “I can’t imagine.” 

When they walked away from the door Lee could swear he heard gagging noises.


End file.
